Gender bender
by lauren101247
Summary: All of my OC characters, and some PJO characters gender bent(is that a word?) Maybe a one shot, maybe a story who knows:)


**Hey guys! I haven't posted in a few days because I haven't had time! I will probably only post once each week or something because my dad is adding a bedroom/bathroom to my basement and I wont be allowed down here for a long period of time. BUT GUYS I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR MAX AND AHHHHHHH I AM HAPPY! i also got an idea for a story and someone dies so I a pretty excited:D but ya know i don't even know if people read these stories so i don't know why i am so excited. . . oh well i guess D: I am going to finish up some stories then. . . Review? please tell me what you think because if you like this kind of story then i might do another one:/ **

* * *

"Peter get back here!" Jessica yelled as she flew towards her friend, who was running at full speed holding Jess's golden coin.

"Jess you need to be faster than that." Peter teased as he put on a few bolts of speed and ran with all his might towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Peyton! Lucas!" Peter yelled as he sprinted towards the light green door. He fell straight into Andrew who was carrying his architecture books towards the twins cabin.

"STOP YELLING MA NAME! I AM TRYIN' TA DO SOMETHING PETER!" Lucas yelled through the closed door. Peter looked back frightfully at his enraged girlfriend as he started pounding on the door making some coral plants fall from an open window.

"Jeez." Peyton said as she opened the door. She walked towards Andrew and quickly picked up his architecture books. When Peter looked into the cabin he was utterly horrified. The cabin was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, jeans were piled up in a heap in the corner, socks were hanging off of chairs, everything that would make a cleaning lady have a heart attack.

"Your cousin is trying to kill me!" Peter squeaked as he ran behind Andrew, shielding his face while her fiddled with his small feathered braid.

"Peter you are forgetting. Just use your charmspeak." Andrew said as he put a hand through his curly blonde hair, squinting as he looked out the door. From the volleyball courts you could hear Richard and Ocatavia fighting about which was better, an oracle or an augur. In the Hephaestus cabin Lea was working on her latest project, probably for her mischief maker boyfriend Francis. Fiona was probably helping Hank move his things into the Hades cabin with Nicole, who actually looked cheerful for once. Anthony and Camilla were probably stealing something somewhere, or training. Whichever brought them more enjoyment. The only thing that would make the day better was if Chiron would have allowed us to have capture the flag right at that moment in time, but in a world of demigods you have decisions to make. To play capture the flag or to watch your friend get beat up by their competitive girlfriend.

"Jessica Grace you may not kick his ass until I put on my other shoe!" Lucas called as he hopped on one foot out of the door. Jessica smiled as she flew over to her boyfriend who looked ready to pass out.

"Okay ya can kill him now." Lucas said as he sat on the steps, his chin resting on his knuckle. Jessica smiled, her small scar looking whiter than it had before. Peter stood up and got out from behind Andrew.

"Okay hon. Fair fight." Peter said as he took out his knife. Jessica motioned with her head for him to give her her coin. Peter obliged and threw the gold coin at his friend.

"Okay ladies and gents, t'day we have two skilled fighters going up one on one. who will win? Jessica Grace, daughter of Zeus or Peter son of Aphrodite?" Lucas shouted through cupped hands. Peyton looked at the sky and mumbled something.

"Your going down Pete." Jess said as she changed her coin into a long spear.

"Um no thanks." Peter said as he flipped his knife and charged Jessica. Jessica flew upward and landed on Peter's back.

"You can't beat me." Jessica teased as she held her sword to Peter's neck.

"Get _off." _Peter said in a gruff voice. Jessica automatically let go of her boyfriend's neck and jumped off.

"Go to Hades." Jessica mumbled as she crossed her arms. Peter smiled and turned around only to run into Ryan who did not look very happy.

"Watch where your going dude." Ryan said as he fixed his praetor cape. Peter smiled and backed out of the way only to run into Peyton.

"Dude I will squash you." Peyton said as she backed out of the way to let Peter past.

"Have any of you people seen Octavia?" Ryan said as he looked around, his black hair flicking into his eyes.

"Um I think she was arguing with Richard over there? Why?" Andrew asked as he stepped towards the praetor.

"Well, some of the demigods from the Hypnos cabin were complaining about missing teddybears." Ryan said as he sighed.

"Oh there she is!" Lucas said as he sprinted off into the distance. He tackled someone off in the distance who wore a long white chiton.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rang throughout the camp.

"Think Lucas found her." Peyton said as she ran after her mischief twin.

"Gods how do you deal with him?" Ryan asked as he started to jog over to the misfortunate girl.

"Oh I usually threaten to take away their blue cookies." Andrew said as he arrived by Hestia's fire.

"Well there she is." Peter said as he walked over to Lucas. Lucas had Octavia pinned to the ground, his hand on her shoulders and his knees on her legs. It was quite a sight, especially when you heard the curses Octavia was yelling.

"Peyton get your brother off of me!" Octavia screamed. Peyton held her hands up and took a step backwards.

"No thanks. Octavia you do it. Your the _augur._" Peyton said as she tied her long black hair back into a ponytail. Octavia's glare could make the coliseum crumble.

"Ryan please help me." Octavia grumbled as Ryan plucked his tiny friend off of her.

"Lucas when I said to find her I didn't mean for you to tackle her." Ryan helped Octavia up off the ground even though he probably didn't even want her to be at camp.

"See one of you people are at least kind." Opal puffed as she straightened her pale blonde hair and tightened her sandal.

"Actually he isn't kind. _HE'S A POSER_!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Ryan turned around, his face full of hatred.

"Hayes?" Ryan asked as he gapped. He hadn't seen his brother in what seemed like forever.

"Hey brother." Hayes said as he put Ryan in a headlock. Hayes looked very similar to Ryan with dark hair and foreign looking skin. The only difference between them was Ryan's tattoo, which had numerous stripes.

"Well this was quite a reunion. Now I heard that they were giving away vegetarian burgers so um can we please walk and talk at the same time?" Peter asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your boyfriend is a vegan?" Ryan asked in astonishment. Jessica nodded as she looked at Peter.

"But he's _my _vegan." Jessica said as she started running after her boyfriend, right in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Be careful don't step on that!"

"Dear gods Peter be careful!"

"Lucas stop messing with the knives!"

"Camilla put that book back!"

"Octavia! You touch Nick's teddy bear I will burn you then let him beat you with my hammer!"

Lea was going insane. All of her friends, and then Octavia came too, were in her cabin. That was not a very good idea seeing that all of them wanted her burgers. Everyone wanted seconds, and even Octavia tried one, but that left no room for Lea to eat one bite of her own. Francis came wandering up to the front of the cabin and saw here making a million hamburgers and setting them up and so on. Francis felt pity for his girlfriend but his rumbling stomach made him loose his train of thought.

"Um Lea? Can I try one?" Francis asked in a quiet voice. Lea smiled up at her boyfriend and handed him a plate.

"You are an excellent cook. One day when I make you a Rob, we should have a humungous feast." Francis said as Camilla walked towards him and stole his wallet. Francis ran off before Lea could respond. _He wanted to make her, Lea Valdez a Rob. _The thought made Lea's heart flutter and her nose caught on fire. She laughed to herself as she went back to cooking her burgers, happily humming the tune of Star Wars to herself.

* * *

**gibberish but enjoy**


End file.
